The Master Plan
by Cakeneverlies
Summary: When a mysterious stranger comes to Danville, a battle of philosophies begins. But as war rages across the Tri-State area and loyalties are tested, is their an ulterior motive?
1. Prologue

The street was dark and quite. This was unusual for this certain street. This was perhaps the most amazing street during the summer. Something astounding and new was always just around the corner.

But now it was three in the morning. All were asleep. Some were dreaming about tomorrow and its possibilities. Some dreaming about love and even some were dreaming about math. But despite all of the dreams there was no noise and no movement.

This peaceful calm was broken when three figures stepped out of the darkness. They paused and looked at each other making sure that they hadn't been followed

"Is everything prepared for tomorrow?" the first figure asked.

'"Yes of course, how could I not be ready?"The second figure, who was leaning on a walking stick of some sort, snapped back. "Tomorrow I will make contact and the game begins" He chuckled a little "I am so looking forward to this."

"Shut up!"The first person snapped "We can't wake anybody up! If they hear us this is all over."

Before another argument could start between the two, the 3rd figure put his hand between them. "We don't need this now. Let's just go back to bed and we will begin in the morning"

The two looked at each other and nodded. Ever since they had met they had been on edge. However, they both had the same goal. The first coughed and said "Stage one is estimated to take three weeks. Can you do that?"

The second laughed "Give me ten days. That's more than enough time to drive him off the edge"

The first rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Get a lot of rest for tomorrow. We are going to need it"

As the three plotters walked away the one welding the cane spread out his hands and laughed once more. " Oh poor Phineas, he won't know what hit him!"


	2. First Glance

Isabella woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about Phineas and her going on a real romantic date. Sadly she realized the chance of that happing in real life were slim. Despite the fact that they were sixteen, Phineas had still taken no interest in her or any girls for that matter.

Sighing, she rose and stretched. Since Phineas always woke up at seven she had her alarm set to six thirty so she could always be there to ask him "Whatcha doing?"

She ran down the stairs and to her surprise she heard voices. It was a rare day when her mother was up before her. Her mom was famous for sleeping in till at least eleven every day.

As she rounded the corner on the stairs, she heard the voice of her mother ask "So how does Danville compare to Germany?"

A smooth voice with a slight German accent responded "Oh this is quite an amazing city. Why it seems that almost anything could happen."

Isabella then saw a boy she had never seen before. He was tall and had long black hair. He was also leaning on a very fancy cane. He turned and looked at Isabella and gave her a pleasant smile "Oh is this your daughter? What a pleasure" he said extending his hand.

She smiled and shook back "I'm Isabella. What your name?"

Before he could respond Isabella's mom interrupted in her usual rapid fire speak. "Oh this is Roderick. He's staying with us for a while. His parents are doctor's and are in Africa trying to help the sick. I was his mom's roommate during our time in college."

Isabella rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mom not to tell her that she will have to share her house with a stranger. She looked at Roderick's cane and was about to ask about it but then decided that it would be rude. Roderick caught her looking and laughed "Oh, it's ok; you're not the first person who was curious. If you must know it was something that I have always had. Though I may never be able to run I can assure you that I am normal"

Isabella laughed "Well that's unfortunate. Normal people are so boring"

Isabella's mom snapped her fingers. "Isabella, why don't you show him around? I'm sure he's interested in other cultures. Take him to the Flynn Fletcher house; you're always over there anyway trying to flirt with Phineas."

"Mom!" Said Isabella, blushing a little. "Just because I am over there all the time doesn't mean that I like him. We are just friends."

Vivian shook her head and smirked "Say what you want Isa. Anyway take him around the town"

Isabella shrugged and walked to the door. She did not care who came with her, she just wanted to get over to see the love of her life as soon as possible

As they walked (or in Roderick's case limped) over to the Flynn-Fletcher house, Roderick broke the awkward silence by asking "So does this Phineas return your affections?"

Isabella rolled her eyes "If he ever realized that _I_ like him, maybe. You would think that after all of the comments and all the invitations to dances and even when we went to Paris. Paris! It's the city of love how could he not-" Isabella stopped and looked sheepishly at Roderick "Sorry, didn't mean to start ranting at you"

Roderick smiled "It is alright I can see how you could become so frustrated. Just remember this; love is like a Flower you have to wait for it to bloom."

"Who said that?" asked Isabella

Roderick winked "Me." His laughing came to a sudden stop when he saw the giant building towering over the lawn of the Flynn-Fletcher

Now it was Isabella turn to laugh. "Pretty magnificent isn't it?" She looked over a litter surprised to see Roderick face go cold.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Trailed off Roderick.

Before Isabella could ask what he meant she found herself pushing open the fence to the backyard. She ran past Buford and Baljeet who were lifting some heavy object and nodded at Ferb. She put on her best flirty smile and walked over to a boy who had his head in some sort of machine that was probably too old for him "Whatcha doing?" asked Isabella.

Phineas turned around and smiled at her. "Oh hi Isabella, we are making an elevator to Pluto. Want to help?" Phineas looked past her and cocked his head in confusion "Who are you" he asked Roderick.

"The more important question is what is this monstrosity?"Asked Roderick

"Excuse me?" responded Phineas

The next five minutes became a debate that Isabella just couldn't follow. Using terms that most professors would be boggled at, Roderick argued the Phineas plans were stupid and would never work. After five minutes of rugged debate Roderick sneered and said "And finally why would you even make this horrible thing? This is summer!"

Phineas, now clearly annoyed, rolled his eyes "Exactly, this is what summer is all about. To do amazing things with your friends and seize the day!"

Roderick leaned back and howled in laughter. "Are you serious? After working hard during school year, you should use summer to relax and do nothing.

"That's ok once and a while but you should never waste a summer day" countered Phineas.

Roderick chuckled, looked at the elevator and sighed "Well come now let's see if this thing works."

Isabella had never seen Phineas so annoyed. He finished his elevator without making a sound and his usual enthusiasm. She attempted to cheer him up but he seemed very worried about making his elevator work. She glared at Roderick, who winked back at her.

Finally after triple checking his numbers, Phineas seemed sure that his contraption would work. He smiled and asked Ferb and Isabella to join him in the elevator.

Isabella smiled at Phineas when they entered the elevator. "It will work." Reassured Isabella "Nothing you have every made has failed remember?"

As the elevator started to rise up Phineas said "Thanks Isabella. You're a great friend"

Despite the complement Isabella's heart sunk as she realized that Phineas had still a long way to go before realizing his feelings, if he had any. As Isabella sank into more depressing thoughts, the elevator started to sink as well.

Phineas frowned "What's going on? Everything should work!" Phineas ran over to the panels with lots of blinking lights and rapidly pressed buttons. The elevator slowed to a stop back near earth.

Isabella looked out a window to see Roderick twirling a wrench and walking away from the central power core. Glaring at him she wondered why he was being such a jerk to her poor Phineas.

Phineas ran out of the elevator and confronted Roderick "You sabotaged my elevator!"

Roderick chuckled "Now now triangle head, just because I have a wrench does that prove anything? I think you are jumping to conclusions." Phineas said nothing but glared at him. Now if you excuse I'm going for a walk around the town. Till next time"

As he limped away, Buford asked "Who is the German jerk?"

Isabella shook her head. "A big problem."


	3. Fracture

"He has got to be the most annoying boy of all time!" Isabella vented. She was with her Fireside girls in the clubhouse and had called an emergency meeting to deal with the Roderick problem. He had only been there ten days and had caused her nearly perfect world to collapse.

When he was staying at Isabella's house he was the perfect house guest. Polite and calm, he always helped Vivian clean up the house. But the minute they were outside he became a monster. He spent his time mocking Phineas' inventions and laughing at his "Carpe Diem" philosophy.

Even worse was for the past week none of Phineas inventions had worked. Something always backfired or exploded. Isabella was certain that this was all Roderick's doing. But he always had some snappy excuse like "The fact that this hammer is in my hand confirms nothing" or "Just because I _happen_ to have the stick of dynamite doesn't prove that I caused that explosion!" Phineas was starting to get really frustrated and it was getting worse and worse. He had become so disheartened that today he told his friends that he wasn't in the mood to invent anything

"I wouldn't worry too much Chief." Reassured Gretchen. "Everyone knows Roderick is a jerk."

Mille shook her head "I don't know about that. I saw Django talking to Roderick and he seemed to agree with him. I think a lot of kids are jealous of Phineas."

Isabella leaned back on her chair and sighed. "Well we all know that Roderick is getting worse by the day, and even _more_ sarcastic." A few girls giggled at that comment. Isabella continued, "But seriously we _need_ to-"

"Or maybe he is getting better" a cynical voice interrupted Isabella. The girls turned around to see Adyson rolling her eyes. "Don't you girls see? What have we been doing all these summers?"

"Well I guess we have been helping Phineas and Ferb make all of their inventions" responded Mille confused.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Adyson jumping to her feet "All we have been doing is wasting our time boosting Phineas' ego. Have we spent _one day_ just hanging out and doing nothing? When was the last time it was just _us_ girls hanging out? Now it seems that we can't even earn a patch without Phineas' help."

"Enough!" Isabella snapped, "We have been having fun helping Phineas. Doing nothing would just be wasting all of our times"

"Maybe you're the reason that we have been hanging out with Phineas so much" accused Adyson "You are using this as excuse to get closer to a boy who probably does not like you!"

All of the girls started at Adyson with their mouths wide open. No one had ever challenged Isabella or her crush on Phineas. Isabella walked over to Adyson and glared at her. Adyson stared back at her unflinching.

"You know that is not true." Isabella replied coldly "I always take my job as troop leader and do what is the best for us

Adyson laughed harshly. "You know if I had been voted leader maybe we would actually be having fun instead of being Phineas pets."

"Well that probably why we voted Isabella Troop leader. She knows how to have fun" said Gretchen

All the girls laughed a little. Adyson's face contorted in rage. "Fine if none of you want to stand up to our _beloved leader_ I'm out of here"

The girl's watched in shock as Adyson stormed out of the room. Isabella sat down and shook her head in disbelief. Apparently Roderick was not only affecting Phineas, but her troop as well.


	4. Roll Call

Adyson was proud of herself for storming out of the clubhouse. It was about time someone stood up to Isabella. She was so sick of living in the shadow of Miss Perfect. Even though she always ran for Troop leader she never was elected. Adyson was sure that she would make a better leader than Isabella. At least she wouldn't worry about that stupid boy's feelings and make the Fireside girls Phineas working force.

But now that she had rebelled against her troop she didn't know what to do. For as long as she could remember she had been hanging out with them. They had been Adyson's best friends since first grade. Now that she was in charge of her life she felt lost.

Adyson was about to give up and head back to apologize when she saw a group of kids hurry across the street. This was nothing new but they looked as if they did not want to be spotted. None of them looked familiar, but then she recognized Django leading the pack.

A normal kid would not care about what other people were doing, but Adyson was naturally snoopy. She hid behind a bush and started to follow them. As they turned into the public park she was shocked to see a huge group kids mulling around a tree stump.

Django then leaped on the stump. He was looking for someone, but evidently the person wasn't there yet. Adyson then realized that these were the kids that never really went to Phineas events and who didn't usually show their face in the summer.

"You are a very good spy" said a voice behind her Adyson jumped and spun around to see Roderick smiling at her "So tell me are you an undercover agent?"

"N-no" stammered Adyson. She now realized that everyone was waiting for Roderick to show up. She remembered Gretchen saying something about Django talking to Roderick. She just didn't know why they would be keeping this meeting a secret.

"Well if you are not a spy perhaps you are here to join our movement?"

Adyson looked curiously at Roderick. "What are you talking about?"

"A group of kids have come to the same conclusion as I; Phineas inventions must stop" said Roderick "We are tired of him attempting to seize the day and seize the spotlight"

Adyson nodded "I know what you mean. It seems that all that Phineas wants to do is help other people. But what he doesn't realize that some people just want to relax during summer.

Roderick smiled and clapped his hands "Exactly! Why you seem to be a very smart girl Miss Sweetwater. Why don't you join us?"

Adyson thought about it for a second. "I don't know…" She trailed of

"We need girls like you Adyson" Begged Roderick "Girls that can lead us to a Utopia. Then we can create a better world purged of idiotic ideologies. Won't you join me?"

She didn't exactly trust Roderick but he did seem sincere. Plus, this would show Isabella and her backstabbing friends a thing or two. She would show all of the Fireside Girls what a great leader she could be. "Ok I'm in." she said.

"Wunderbar!" exclaimed Roderick "Come join out meeting and help us create the future."

She followed Roderick into the group of kids. She was surprised to see the kid's applauding Roderick as he walked though the mass. It astounded her how charming and persuasive he could be. He seemed to be friends with everyone and knew everyone's name.

Eventually they got to the stump at the center of the crowd. Django helped Roderick on the stump and whispered something in his ear. Roderick nodded and then turned to his people

"Good evening friends." Said Roderick calmly "I am proud of each and every one of you for join me this evening. It takes much courage to fight the establishment. But as all of you can see we are growing by the day. Even a brave Fireside girl has joined our ranks" Roderick looked down at Adyson and winked. Adyson looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

Roderick looked back at his followers. "Soon we will be powerful enough to change Danville forever. And a new order will come, an order without Phineas and Ferb running our day! An order without loud inventions destroying our summer and making us feel pathetic. An order with rest and relaxation!"

Roderick voice was now getting higher and more passionate "But we are weak without unity. So I must ask each one of you a single question. Will you stand by me?"

A great cheer erupted in the park. Adyson saw kids clapping and cheering and a couple of them crying. She realized that this is where she wanted to be. With people who were tired of getting pushed around like her. She finally felt like should would have the chance to prove her self

The meeting lasted for another hour. After Roderick was done, Django came up and told the crowd that they needed to recruit more people to their cause. Overall it was a great time and she really felt for the first time free of the Firesides and Isabella.

As she left the meeting with her new friends she smiled to herself. Perhaps leaving the Fireside girls had been the best thing she had ever done. Now was her chance to show them all!

After the meeting Django approached Roderick. He had been Roderick's first and most passionate supporter from the beginning. Ever since Phineas had stopped hanging out with him he had felt so lonely and miserable. But then Roderick came and now he felt like he was actually important as Roderick's second in command.

He went up to Roderick who seemed lost in thought "We had over one hundred kids here today." said Django

"Good, good" murmured Roderick. He suddenly turned to Django, his mind made up. "It is time start preparing them."

"Start preparing them for what?" asked Django confused.

Roderick gave him a wicked smile. "For war, Mr. Brown. For war.


	5. Spark

A red headed boy read a book under a tree. Considering that this was the same boy who went to Mars, back in time and to Atlantis, it was unusual for him to be so quiet. But Phineas had lost his enthusiasm in these last ten days. Before, he would be dreaming about what he would build tomorrow and nothing could stop him

But things had rapidly swirled out of control. Roderick came out of nowhere and now none of his inventions would work. Phineas knew it was Roderick's doing, but he was now disheartened. He just couldn't believe that someone would want to be lazy and hurt others in the process. He also noticed that kids were defecting to Roderick's ideas left and right. Kids who he had once called friends now laughed when his inventions failed. He had told Ferb that he didn't want to do anything and though he looked surprised, Ferb didn't say anything.

"So is it invisible today?" He looked up and saw his twenty year old sister grinning at him.

Phineas shrugged "I'm guess I'm just taking a break today."

Candace laughed. "Well you look very bored. How about you and I go for a little stroll."

Phineas smiled and followed his older sister out of their backyard. Ever since Candace had gone off to college and given up on "busting" them, she had become a lot calmer. He looked down and saw her engagement ring and realized how old they were getting.

As they walked down the road to the park, Phineas had a weird feeling over come him. Whenever kids walked by they would glare at him and walk away muttering. He never had kids act this way around him. He tried to make everyone's summer fun, but for some reason it seemed that every kid he saw acted like they hated him.

He was just about to ask Candace if she noticed it too when he saw a weird sight. A small girl was standing over a large fifteen year old boy lying on the ground curled up in a ball. He ran up to see what was happening. As he got closer he realized that the small girl was none other than eight year old Suzy Johnson.

He caught the last bit of her yelling at the boy "-and if you ever try and make too much noise in the morning again, Roderick will have me do much worse to you." Suzy looked up and saw Phineas and Candace running toward her and glared at them.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Candace "What did you do to him?" As she leaned down to help the boy up Suzy laugh.

"Why if it isn't the brother stealer herself" sneered Suzy "Well I was just teaching him a lesson."

Phineas cocked his head slightly "Why would you attack him? What has he done to you?

Suzy rolled her eyes "It's obvious. It's because he is on your side. He wants to help build your stupid inventions that we all hate."

"Who's we?" Asked Candace

"Roderick and the rest of us" said Suzy "we are all willing to stand up and fight you for our freedom."

"So" said Phineas with dawning horror "Roderick is bullying kids because they want to have fun?"

"We are showing Danville that we can challenge your power." Snapped back Suzy

"Where is he?"Said Phineas with a determined gaze.

Suzy shrugged "In the park by the tree stump."

Without a word Phineas took off sprinted toward the park. Candace smiled softly as she saw Phineas go confront those who would wish to stop summer fun.


	6. Convergence

Isabella ran to the park as fast as she possible could. She faintly heard Gretchen telling her to wait up but she paid no notice. Even though Gretchen had told her that a confrontation between Roderick and Phineas was going down she didn't have time to wait. As she got closer she could make out the figure of Roderick flanked by Django and Adyson.

She ran to Phineas and shot him a concerned look. Phineas did not catch it however as he continued to glare at Roderick

"It does not matter what you believe in! That does not give you the excuse to attack innocent kids!"

" Hardly innocent" scoffed Roderick "He was attempting to help you create those horrid inventions"

"That is your idea" said Isabella "Lots of kids love those inventions and it helps them have a great summer"

"Like who?" laughed Roderick "All I see is two kids who are selfishly stopping kids from relaxing during summer break." He turned to the crowd and spread his hands. "Does anyone here agree with Phineas?"

For a few seconds no body moved. Isabella saw kids eyeing each other nervously wondering if they supported Phineas, would they be the only ones. Isabella turned to Phineas and saw him with his head bent in shock. Roderick cackled loudly and his entire side burst out into laughter. It seemed that it would go on forever until a soft British voice came from behind Isabella

"I do" said Ferb calmly. Before Roderick could respond Isabella said "I do too"

Slowly kids started to walk over to Phineas' side. Isabella beamed as she saw Buford, Baljeet, and some many others join his side. Roderick glared coldly at the kids who joined Phineas side. The Roderick side laughter slowly came to a halt. Soon every kid in the park had joined a side.

Phineas looked up at Roderick and grinned "Well it seems some do agree with me."

Roderick eyes flickered at Isabella and back at Phineas and said softly "The question you must ask yourself Mr. Flynn Fletcher, is why they support you"

Isabella blushed a little and looked down. Before Phineas asked what he meant, the calm was broken

"You are all stooges for Phineas" a boy in the back of Roderick crowed yelled.

"Roderick is a liar" a girl screamed back from the Phineas camp.

Soon the park was erupting in yells and threats. Isabella tried to yell over the noise there was no use. Soon kids started shoving each other. Phineas tried to hold them back but a Roderick kid tried to punch Phineas.

He ducked and dodged it and before he could respond Buford leapt to his friend's aid. It seemed that the park was about to erupt into a full brawl when a shrill voice interrupted the fray "ENOUGH!" yelled Candace.

Every kid stopped and started at Candace. She grabbed Phineas and Roderick by the arm "We will be right back "She said and she pulled them away from the crowd.

For a few confused minutes no one knew what to do. Isabella found herself glaring at her ex-friend who smirked back at her. Phineas and Roderick seemed to be in a heated argument. The crowed stood on their toes, waiting for the signal to keep on fighting from their leaders.

Eventually Roderick and Phineas calmed down. After another five minted of talk they hesitantly shook hands and walked back to the group.

"We have decided that this is not the way to settle this" boomed Roderick "We will use a slightly more…organized and less deadly approach"

"Meet back at my house tomorrow" continued Phineas "We are going to settle this once and for all. If I win Roderick must promise never to come back and sabotage my inventions."

"What if we win?" asked Adyson.

"When I win" smirked Roderick "Phineas will never be allowed to invent again."

The mass gasped in shock. Listing to their respective leaders the crowd started to break up. Isabella ran up to Phineas "Is everything ok?" she asked frantically

He smiled back at her wearily "Everything is fine. We will settle this tomorrow" He hesitated before continuing "Will you be there for me…for support" asked Phineas

Isabella smiled back at him "You know I will!"

Phineas hugged her "Thanks." He said. "You are the best friend I could ever hope for!" He ran up to Ferb and after a few word they ran off back to their house to plan.

Isabella sighed dejectedly. It seemed that even in his hour of need he still don't see it the way she did. Perhaps she had been wrong all of those years. Maybe this all was one sided. She considered for the first time in her life about giving up.

As she started to walk home she took one last look at the park. Most of the kids were gone but Roderick remained. He seemed lost in thought until he saw Isabella looking at him. He winked at her and did a strange thing. He took a grand bow and started to limp towards the woods. As he did Isabella wondered if this entire day had gone all according to plan for Roderick.


	7. Interlude

Roderick strolled deeper into the woods humming "For he's a Jolly Good Fellow". He was surprised how quickly things had worked. Even with all of his talents he had no idea that everything would fall into place so quickly. If only he had more time to refine this plan they would be sure not to fail. But he realized that time was something they did not have on their side. It was only a matter of time until…

His deep thoughts were interrupted by clapping. He looked up and saw one of his co-conspirators smiling.

"You work fast." She said "It appears that I underestimated you."

Roderick smirked and took a quick bow. Suddenly he looked up, confused. "Where is he?"

She shrugged "He couldn't make it."

Roderick rolled his eyes "Whatever, are you ready for stage two?"

She nodded "We are all in position. I planted the blueprints into Phineas room. Once he sees that plan, he will be sure to use it. Just remember this is a very critical stage. I could list a hundred things that could go wrong. For example what if your supporters turned on you?"

"They are meaningless pawns" he retorted "They have no real influence on this plan. Once they finish their part they are dispensable. The worst thing would be if Phineas mom got home early. Are you sure she is gone for the entire day?"

"She has got a free spa day tomorrow" she said "She will be gone at least till eight. And if she tries to get home early I will delay her." She chuckled softly "I'm quite good at that."

Roderick started to walk back into the darkness of the forest "Remember to tell him that it is his responsibility to make sure the bait is in its place. If that doesn't work then we are sure to be unsuccessful." He looked back one last time "Are you sure that this will work?"

Candace Flynn- Fletcher smiled "Do I look like the person who would fail?"

As their echoing laughter consumed the forest, Phineas slept soundly with no idea what was coming.


	8. First Steps

Isabella pretended to wake up from her sleep. In reality she had not slept all night. How could Roderick and Phineas settle this feud in one day? She sat up and sighed. She knew one thing for sure; Roderick was wrong. Summer was about having fun and hanging with friend, not about turning half of Danville's kids into a cult.

She got dressed quickly and ran downstairs and quickly gobbled down a fast breakfast. Perhaps if she hurried she would miss….

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Isabella. Leaving without me? How very rude." Roderick said from the stop of the stairs. He limped down them with great caution. "Now come along. I have a war to win."

They walked the street dead silence. Isabella remembered that first day when he had appeared and how he had almost seemed nice and friendly. Nothing like this monster he had become. She glanced at him and turned away quickly when she saw him starting straight at her. He smile and said "You must think I'm some sort of monster."

She laughed sharply "Hm I wonder why anyone would ever think that. Maybe it's because you have turned Danville into a battlefield. And even one of my best friend's is against me. Or maybe its because all you do is ruin Phineas day."

Roderick chucked softly as the neared the fence "Just remember, everything I do is for a reason. Even if I may seem cold hearted and evil I'm not a manic who has no purpose. Everything I do has a purpose and a goal."

Confused, Isabella walked in and saw a huge dome like structure towering the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas and Ferb stood on a podium. A massive amount of kids were in the yard as it was near capacity. Phineas smiled and waved at Isabella. On a normal day this would have made Isabella blush, but all she could see in his eyes were friendly intentions. None of the other intentions she had prayed for him to have for years. She bent her head in defeat she realized it was time to move on. She would always remain his best friend but she now resigned herself to knowing she would never be anything more.

Phineas grabbed a loudspeaker from Ferb "Ok everyone, thanks for coming. To get straight to the point, Ferb and I came up with a way for us to settle without any violence." He pointed back to the huge structure behind them. "In that dome is a huge battlefield with castles and hills and woods. We plan to have a war to settle this dispute."

"And how is this without any violence "said Adyson sarcastically. "To me it seems that this will just hurt kids. I thought you were too noble for that" A chuckle went though the Roderick faction and Isabella glared at her ex-friend.

Phineas rolled his eyes and continued "Here's the catch. We will all wear suits that use special weapons." He picked up a foamy looking sword "Now I could swing this as hard as I wanted too but I could not bruise you. However when you are in the suit it does something entirely different"

Ferb pulled out a manikin in one of the suits. He turned it on and he glowed neon blue. Phineas walked over to it and hit it on the arm. The dummies arm suddenly became flimsy.

"When you are hit in a limb you lose function in that limb" continued Phineas "And if you lose enough limbs or get hit in the head or vital region you immediately get transported out of the stadium."

"How do you win the war?" asked Buford

"Two ways" said Phineas "Either you get to the other teams base and press a button or you "kill" all of the opposing team's members"

The crowed talked among themselves. Phineas' side seemed content of this way settling the feud. However the Roderick side though seemed uneasy

"Aren't we just siding with him if we play in one of contraption" asked Django worriedly

Roderick went to the front of his followers and gave them a calming smile "Think of it as a poetic justice. What better way to beat Phineas than in one of his own contraptions"

The Roderick faction calmed down after that. After five more minutes of debate Roderick's went up to Phineas, "We accept your terms."

"Remember if we win you have to leave and stop wrecking my plans" said Phineas

"And _when_ we win you have to stop these silly toys forever and admit you were wrong" responded Roderick.

After agreeing they would start in a hour both sides left to go to their entrance on either side of the building , Isabella ran up to Phineas and asked "What if your mom sees this? I actually think she would not like this one."

Phineas smiled "Candace actually agreed to help us on that one. She said she would stop mom from finding out" he laughed a little. "A little weird for Candace to offer to help us, but I think she hates Roderick too."

As they reached the front of the massive building, Isabella stopped and looked at Phineas "Phineas, I just want you to know that….I will always be your best friend no matter what happens."

Phineas smiled and nodded his thanks. He looked and saw Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and hundreds of kids ready to help him stop this oppression. But he also knew on the other side Roderick, Adyson, Django Suzy and masses of kids would do anything to stop them.

Phineas took a deep breath and said very seriously "ok, let's take back Danville"


	9. The Best Laid Plans

Isabella gasped as she walked into the stadium behind Phineas. This massive structure seemed bigger on the inside. She walked into an orange fortress with walls encompassing it it. In the center there was the victory lever Phineas had mention. The wall was ten feet high and an open archway. She walked over and saw a massive field. In the center there was a small hill splitting the two sides. On the east side a dense woods ended the sprawling planes.

Across the field she could vaguely see the limping figure of Roderick commanding his troops by a blue fortress. She turned back and saw Phineas talking to Baljeet trying to figure out their plan. She noticed how cute Phineas looked in that battle suit.

'No" Isabella reminded herself "You are done with him. He doesn't like you back. He never will." She spent the next hour helping Phineas and trying to crush her old feelings.

The plan they came up with was simple. The main part of their force would be led by Buford and Ferb. They would engage Roderick's force on the plane. Phineas and 'Jeet would remain back with a forth of the army defending the castle. Isabella would lead her fireside girls though the forest and try and sneak past enemy lines. They would either flank Roderick's army or if they were lucky, be able to try and take Roderick's castle by surprise.

As the hour that they had for planning came to a close Phineas finished his speech "And remember you are not fighting for me. You are fighting for the freedom to do whatever you want during the summer."

Buford and Ferb marched out and Isabella stood next to Phineas. "Do you think this will work?" asked Isabella. Phineas nodded confidently "There is no way we can lose."

The two armies reached the center of the field. On the other side, Roderick watched the scene with a confident smirk. Adyson coughed and Roderick rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"For the last time we don't need to protect the woods Miss Sweetwater. I know what I'm doing."

Are you sure?" snarled Adyson "for all we know he could send a force though there. Leaving our flank open is suicide!"

Roderick chucked "I know for a fact that they will send a force in the woods. It will be Isabella and her fireside brats." When he saw Adyson staring at him agape he smiled "Come now you think I am stupid enough to not have a spy?" 

"That is all the more reason to put troops down there." Argued Adyson "We could cut them off and destroy them. Then we could flank them and win."

"That will not be necessary Adyson" said Roderick "Just know that my plan is going according to plan and nothing can stop us now."

Roderick turned back to the field with the battle minutes away. Adyson looked down at the ground and wondered to herself what exactly Roderick was trying to accomplish. Was he actually trying to win this war?

Roderick picked up a radio that gave him link to Django at the front of his blue-clad army. He looked down at his watch and smiled "Attack." he ordered.

Phineas watched as Roderick's kids ran at his screaming like lunatics. "Go" he said into his own radio.

Roderick's kids charged at full speed but stopped when a massive roar came from Phineas side. Buford stepped in front of his troops and smiled "Come on, do you want to live forever?" He yelled again and charged the stunned Roderick kids. Phineas forces let up a yell and followed him. The two forces clashed into each other. Blue and orange mixed as one. Kids were disappearing and there was courage on both sides.

Roderick's radio crackled to life with the worried voice of Django "Buford is crushing us. What should we do?"

Roderick smirked "Send in The Weapon."

Meanwhile in the battle Buford was fishing off three Roderick kids. He smiled and swatted their swords away and stabbed one of them in the chest. The other two looked at each other and started to run. Buford charged after them but suddenly stopped. He turned pale and saw Suzy Johnson glaring at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds

Over the sound of weapons clashing and screams, the sound of Buford screaming like a little girl could be heard.


	10. Check

Isabella crept through the woods with her troop silently. The dense woods provided the perfect cover for a group of small girls. With the battle raging in the open field, Phineas had sent the fireside girls to see if Roderick's castle was well defended. If it wasn't they could sneak behind enemy lines and take it quickly. They didn't have very long however, since the fall of Buford Roderick's army had slowly been pushing Phineas army backward, and it looked like Roderick could soon gain the advantage.

Isabella crouched behind a fallen log. She was trying to stay focused on the mission, but all she felt was disappointment. She could not take her mind of Phineas. She thought back to only a few minutes earlier

"_Isabella, Ferb says you need to go now. Things aren't going great on the front." Said Phineas, hunched over the control center._

_Isabella nodded and walked away calling for her friends. Isabella saw Phineas behind her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. He looked her in the eyes with such intensity she almost looked away. "Be careful."_

_Isabella smiled softly "You too" and started her trek into the forest. _

She sighed and leaned her against the log. Was it wrong of her to ask for more? "You are done with him" she corrected "you have moved on. You aren't meant to be. Get over it Isabella"

She suddenly looked up with a start, she had completely lost track of the time. How long had it been? "Gretchen report in." she radioed. When static was her only response she stood up quickly "Millie, are you there? Anybody report in!"

"Im afraid that your friends are a little occupied at the moment, but they asked me to send to a message" said a cold voice.

Isabella gasped and looked up to see Roderick smirking down at her. "They say thanks for forgetting about them. I can see why Adyson says she would be a better troop leader than you."

Isabella was normally a calm and controlled girl. It took her a lot to send her over the edge. This was one of those a times. With a wild yell she charged Roderick, swinging her sword.

She swung at him, but he nimbly ducked out of the way. She pressed the attack on Roderick, but she could not get though his defense. With one hand he swatted off any of Isabella's attacks though his way, while he was leaning on his cane. As her attacks had no effect, Isabella got more frustrated. She began swinging wildly and exposing herself to attack. But she still felt like this was her battle to lose. Roderick was slowly being edged to the back of a tree and soon he would have no room to maneuver.

But then it was all over. Roderick ducked under one of her wild swings, and stuck the hilt of her sword. She lost her grip and it went flying into the woods. He held his sword to her throat. Isabella closed her eyes waiting for it to be over.

All of a sudden, she heard a rustle from the woods. She was shocked to see Adyson and two guards walk out of the dense foliage "You were supposed to call us for reinforcements" said Adyson

Roderick sighed and twirled his sword away from Isabella."I told you I could easily handle the firesides by myself. "You two" he said pointing to the guards "Escort Miss Garcia-Shapiro to the fortress. Tie her up and make sure she does not escape."

"What are you talking about?"Asked Adyson."Just kill her and let's move. If we send backup though the woods we can flank them and win."

"So disappointingly short sighted"Remarked Roderick "No, we keep her alive." Adyson started to interrupt but Roderick cut her off, "Everything is going according to plan, and she is a major component to it. Now let's get back to base."

Adyson glared at Roderick and glanced back at Isabella. For a second, Isabella thought she might have seen a hint of guilt in Adyson's eyes but then it was gone.

Before they could leave a voice came out of the woods. Everyone jumped and looked wildly around "Isabella, are you there? Isabella report in." Isabella gasped when she recognized that as Phineas voice. Roderick walked over to the sound of the voice and picked up Isabella's fallen radio. "Isabella. Please come in."Phineas pleaded

Roderick turned the radio on. "She is mine now. Come and get her." Phineas' chatter stopped with a stunned silence. Before he could respond, Roderick smashed the radio with the bottom of his cane. He laughed loudly and tilted his head back wildly "Oh what fools these mortals be!" he cackled. He smiled and began limping off towards the fortress. Isabella was shoved forward and slowly started following the madman.


	11. Hot and Cold

Phineas dropped the phone in shock. He looked out the window to see the looming battle. The tide had turned into Roderick's favor and Phineas' forces were being steadily pushed towards the fortress. How could have this had happened? He was so sure when this plan would show that positive thinking would defeat the pessimist that had plagued the neighborhood.

"Are you even listing?" a shrill Indian voice interrupted his thoughts "We have to retreat everyone back to the fortress. If we fall back now we could still make a stand here. We could be destroyed if we don't!"

Phineas looked down. To his surprised he wasn't all concerned about the battle. Sure he didn't want to lose but something else was worrying him more; Isabella. It just didn't make sense that Roderick would capture her. Why just not kill her and end her from the game?

He recalled what Roderick had said _"She is mine now. Come and get her" _Phineas looked once more across the field, but this time to the opposite blue fortress. He narrowed his eyes and gasped. He could vaguely see the figure of Isabella being led into the fortress. As if she saw him, she looked back at his fortress. He could clearly see her eyes which, for the first time in all the years he had known her, looked defeated and sad.

"Phineas, what should we do?" asked Baljeet again. Phineas looked up at Baljeet "I'm going to save her"

Meanwhile the jubilant Roderick practically jumped around his fortress in excitement. At long last victory was within his grasp. Everything was going according to the Master Plan almost to the letter. Nothing could go wrong now.

Adyson finished tying Isabella to a pole in the center of the fortress. Isabella continued to stare at Adyson the whole time making her feel very uncomfortable. Finally, not being to stand the pressure looked at her. "What do you want?" Adyson snarled.

"To say I'm sorry" said Isabella.

"What?" exclaimed Adyson.

I treated you like a horrible friend." Said Isabella "I know you are mad you didn't get elected leader. But we should have never mad e fun of you or rubbed it in your face. I'm really sorry Adyson." Isabella looked down "Hopefully one day you can forgive me."

Adyson opened her mouth to reply, and then closed it. She glanced back at Roderick and tilled her head down. "I wish I could help you. But I'm in too deep. I'm sorry too." She turned away from her former leader and walked over to Roderick. He had stopped dancing around and was watching the battle with great interest. She could see the panic in Phineas' line as they continued to get forced back. All of a sudden her radio squawked "Oh god he's unstoppable." She quickly picked it up and responded "what's going on?" The voice responded, yelling over to tumult of the battle "He is taking us out three at a time! We are not going to be able to stop him from reaching the fortress."

"Who?" asked Adyson impatiently.

"Phineas" the voice responded. Adyson looked at Roderick who was beaming

"Excellent" he cackled

"What are you talking about? He is killing huge amounts of our troops!"Yelled Adyson, "Don't you care about the outcome of the battle?"

Roderick suddenly turned and gave Adyson a look she could not read. For a moment she though she saw respect in his eyes. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Warmer." He suddenly walked away and brandished his cane "It appears we will soon have a visitor. Prepare the defenses."


	12. Enlightenment

Isabella sat chained to a pole sad and confused. How had this happened? Inventing used to be fun and enjoyable. Somewhere along the way it had turned into a war. Everything was perfect until Roderick had walked into their lives. Roderick had taken everything from her.

She wished she had someone to talk to, but everywhere people were scrambling around the fortress. Apparently Phineas side was losing, but for some reason the entire fort was preparing as if it would be attacked.

She pulled against her chains for the hundredth time. They were tied too tight for her to even imagine escaping. She leaned her head against the pole and tried to think about anything except Phineas.

All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Adyson crouched down next to her. "Don't say anything" she whispered. "I am going to get you out of here. Just hang tight as I go get the keys."

"But why the change of heart?" asked Isabella

Adyson smiled back at her "Am I not allowed to help my friend?" She winked and ran off deep into the fortress. Isabella smiled feeling better than she had for a long time. Maybe she was wrong; Roderick couldn't take everything from her after all.

Adyson peaked around a corner. She saw the coast was clear and bolted for Roderick's room. She filed with the knob and to her surprise it opened without struggle. She walked in and saw a very neat room; it seemed as if nothing was out of place. She saw the keys on his desk and grabbed them quickly. She might have done some stupid things, like support this crazed idea of Roderick, but now she would make up for it. She had realized that the only reason she had agreed with Roderick was because he played on her jealously of Isabella. But then she had realized that he was wrong and that she shouldn't be jealous of Phineas inventions. He had never forced anyone to play along and had always invented others.

"Such treachery" said a golden voice behind her. She spun around to Roderick glaring at her. She pulled out her sword at charged at him, determined to get to Isabella.

Roderick sighed as Adyson swing her sword. In one fluid motion he dodged and knocked the sword across the room. He smiled and pointed his sword at her neck "I am sorry Adyson but I have a strict traitor policy which involves their exit from the game

Adyson looked at him and finally lost her cool "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Roderick stopped advancing on her and smiled "tut tut Miss Sweetwater, I know you are smart. Can't you figure it out?"

Adyson stopped and started at him. She thought of how he had set up the game and how he had manipulated everything to his favor. He had captured Isabella when he should have killed her and seemed to have no interest in winning the battle. She glanced out the window and saw Phineas approaching the fortress like a crazy man. Why was he so determined?

All of a sudden everything clicked "No way" she whispered to herself "You're joking"

Roderick laughed "its beautiful right?"

Adyson tilted her head backwards and started laughing right along with Roderick. For a few seconds Adyson and Roderick laughed together.

When they had both stopped he smiled at her "You know what I must do right?"

She nodded "Of course: she gave him one last smile: "Good luck Roderick"

He smiled and dealt her a fatal blow, sending her out of the arena. He smiled to himself and walked out of the room, ready to finish the job he had started.


	13. All In

A roar came from Phineas, much like the one from a lion, as he hurled himself up the stairs of Roderick fortress. Phineas, usually a calm and logical kid, was a man on a rampage. Two guards at the top took a scared step back from the charging redhead, but it was too late. Phineas dispatched them quickly and continued on his path of terror.

Phineas had no idea why he was acting like this. All he knew was that his friend was in danger. He had to stop Roderick at all costs. He knew this was just supposed to be a game, but he worried that Roderick might actually hurt her.

He came to a halt in the center room where he saw Isabella tied to a pole. "Isabella!"

She looked up and she smiled at him "I knew you would come", She said.

"As did I" said a dark voice. Phineas glared as Roderick limped down the main staircase. "The question is not how I knew you would come, Phineas, but why?"

"Because," said Phineas," All of this has to stop. Kidnapping my friend was never part of the deal"

"And here I thought kidnapping your friend was the least of my crimes. I had thought you would be more infuriated at the fact that I have bombs planted under the entire facility"

"What?" screeched Isabella, "What are you trying to do, kill us all?"

"That depends," said Roderick "and don't think Miss Sweetwater will be joining us. I had her taken care of. She is out of the game and can no longer-"

"Enough" yelled Phineas. He swung his weapon at Roderick, who was taken by surprise backed up and went on the defensive. Normally this would have worked for Roderick but Phineas was on a rampage. He could barely keep up with Phineas' blows.

Suddenly, Phineas chopped at Roderick's cane. Roderick dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground as the cane split into two pieces. Phineas smiled and pointed his sword at Roderick's throat. "Why would you even want to plant a bunch of bombs?"

Roderick coughed and looked up at Phineas "Two reasons really. One I have a gift for the dramatic. And, I wanted to raise the stakes just a bit." He suddenly rolled away from Phineas' blade and grabbed his sword. He stood up without his cane, twirling his sword. And then he laughed. He laughed a revolting cackle of a laugh.

Phineas' jaw dropped as Roderick started to float off the ground "They are called Rocket boots," Roderick said. "Did you honestly think you were the only child inventor?" Roderick then took a subtle bow, and charged.


	14. This is the Part Where He Figures It Out

Phineas tumbled to the ground, gasping for air. He groaned and lay on his back. He closed his eyes wishing for nothing more than to rest. Sadly for him, a cackle interrupted his slumber. He craned his neck upward to see Roderick floating towards him.

"Man, I love these boots!" said Roderick. Roderick had been beaten by Phineas until he had put on the jet shoes. Since he was no longer held back by his disability, he had proceeded to crush Phineas. Roderick grinned broadly and looked back at Isabella, who was still chained to the wall. "You enjoying this as much as I am?"

"Just stop!"Yelled Isabella back at him.

Sighing, Roderick grabbed Phineas off of the floor and pulled him up three feet off the air "I suppose it is time to end this" said Roderick. "How does it feel Phineas to actually fail? After all of your success the mighty Phineas has actually lost at something. And worst is the fact that you lost in front of the person who cares about you the most."

Phineas looked up at Roderick confused "Is Ferb here?"

As Isabella cringed in disappointment, Roderick blinked and dropped Phineas in surprise "I meant Isabella; I mean you came all this way to rescue her right?"

"Of Course!" responded Phineas "She is my best friend after all. But it's not like were married or anything, we are just friends right Isabella?"

Phineas all of a sudden saw some deep sadness in Isabella's eyes. But before he could process it, his eye contact was broken as he was hurled to the ground.

"NO," yelled Roderick. He flew over to him and kicked Phineas in his side. "IS THAT ALL SHE IS, YOUR FRIEND?"

"Um yeah" said Phineas gasping for air. But in the back of his mind, his clever mind was all ready processing information and gathering information.

_Fact 1: Isabella comes over every day. Observation: That means she cares about me. Conclusion: we are friends._

"How can you not see?" Said Roderick "Everyone else does." He flew down and picked him up again

_Fact 2: She is a girl. Observation: Well duh, only a girl could look that pretty. Conclusion: where did that come from?_

Roderick picked up the still lost in thought Phineas and flew up about 7 feet "This. Can. Not. Be!" He bellowed and threw Phineas into a wall.

_In order to be in a relationship two people must like each other. Question1: Does Isabella like me? Answer: I think? Facts: All the times she has helped me with my inventions. She also sang a song to me in Paris. Facts confirm that was indeed a love song. How in the world did I not notice that? Note: Answer is changed from I think to yes._

As Phineas slid to the ground Roderick hovered down. Isabella, who was crying looked up at him, "Please stop this!"

"No!" said Roderick. "Do you know how much work we put into this? We spent days pouring over the details of this plan." Roderick eyes shone crazily "Everything went perfectly and now he cannot make the leap. It simply cannot be!"

_Question 2: Do I like Isabella? Answer: I don't know. She is a nice girl but I could still like her as a friend. Facts about Isabella; nice, helpful, pretty, and all around wonderful. Conclusion: All though this is all true it does not have to mean love. Perhaps just close friendship_

"How can this be?" Howled Roderick to the ceiling "Everything was-nothing could go-THIS WAS MY MASTER PLAN!" He glared at Phineas and ran his hands through his hair. "How can I fix this?"

_Question: What is love? Answer: Love is…..well…um...Answer: I don't know._

All of a sudden Roderick looked at Isabella. Even though her tear stained eyes, she could see his evil grin. "Perhaps it is time for some improvisation." He started to fly over to Isabella.

_Question: Could the feelings I have for Isabella be love?"_

Roderick grabbed Isabella and flew back over to the lost in thought Phineas. "Look Triangle Head. I am done with this. I am going to have to torture her. Make her feel so much pain that she will run out of tears. And the only person to blame is yourself"

_Answer: Yes_


	15. Almost

The screams of Roderick hurling through the air could be heard across the entire playing field. Apparently if someone threw a rock at a rocket boot it did not react too well.

Phineas stood up and helped Isabella to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Isabella got up and looked into Phineas eyes and held his face. "Oh sush. Im worried about was tossing you around a lot back their."

Phineas laughed with fake bravado. " Im used to being tossed around by now"

Isabella laughed a sweet laugh and Phineas wondered how he had never noticed they before. He took her hand in his and she blushed as they walked over to Roderick, who was currently crumpled next to a wall.

Roderick blinked and looked up at the couple. He looked to Phineas and back to Isabella and winked at her " I win" he said with a slight giggle.

Before Phineas could ask what this had all been about he heard beeping coming from the pocket of Roderick. He looked down at it and shrugged. " that would be my detonator. I would begin your escape now" he rose to his feet and gave them his classic smirk " Tell the others who supported me that I was wrong. Summer does not belong to the fools and those filled with jealousy . It's filled with.." He hesitated looking for the right words " Those who believe in love."

With a flourish he took his sword and teleported out of the arena. Phineas looked at Isabella and nodded as they left the stadium as well.

Outside people were popping up left and right leaving when they heard the sirens blare inside the arena. Adyson ran up to Isabella and began to whisper to her. They giggled and glanced back at Phineas.

He smiled sweetly at Isabella making her blush. " I don't see Roderick do you?"

Isabella shrugged "Do you really want to?"

Adyson looked at the both of them " You should hear everyone out here. Even the ones who hated you say this is the most fun they have had all summer"

" Thanks Alyson " he replied "Now if you don't mind can you go? I have a lot if things to tell Isa here."

From a room above Candace smiled down at her little brother. " Its about time" she whispered to herself

" Satisfied with the results are we?" A German voice asked her. She turned and nodded at Roderick.  
>"What a victory" he smiled to himself. "That was too much fun. I am supposed to feel bad for manipulating people lives and yet... I saw them holding hands and knew it was all worth it."<p>

Candace smiled back at him " Don't worry about the arena, I'm sure a magical ray will take it away before my mom is home. It always works like that. Hopefully they don't realize your bombs were fake"

Roderick opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when the door was opened. He looked at laughed at the figure " Ah enter the Mastermind."

Ferb nodded and walked to the window and observed Phineas and Isabella sitting in the famous tree having a heart to heart. " I'm so glad you called my old friends" continued Roderick " I heard your trouble and flew over here as fast as I could. Even convinced Isabella mom to help us with the lie." He walked over to the window to stand next to Ferb to look at the sunset " But before I go i must knowwhy this way, I could have helped with a much simpler plan."

Ferb turned to his old friend and grinned " Who says true love can't be fun?"

Roderick laughed patted him on the back "invite me to the bachelor party would you?" He jumped out of the window with his repaired boots. He laughed loudly saluted the window and flew past the tree with a tightly embraced Isabella and Phienas almost loud enough to notice him. Almost

Fin

Sorry it took so long to finish the story. Saw this and decided I owed it to you to finish it up. Please give me reviews telling me what you think. If this is your first time reading it please tell me what you have thought of it as a whole. Thanks for all those who helped motivate me to finish this. A sequel could happen if I get enough reviews and views. Thanks for reading the Master plan. It was edited by Cooper and written by me, Cakenever lies. Anybody catch the nods to portal.?I hope you all have a life filled with happiness and cake.


End file.
